lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-34026531-20180420015047
I know most of these arguments are easily debatable but here’s why I am SoKeefe. Sophie and Fitz. Yes, they know quite a lot about each other, from cognate training. Sophie''' and Keefe, they know so much about each other, Keefe can literally read Sophie like a book, remember Nightfall? The Dex situation. Yeah, that took like 10 seconds. Sophie’s been the person '''always '''there for him, Fitz is his best friend yet what did he do? He abandoned him because he didn’t have trust in Keefe. Great best friend right? Even though Keefe wasn’t even her best friend at the time, Sophie looked after him, talked to him, and helped him through his tough times. The Black Swan has been such a big part of Keeper books, and who was the first person Sophie confided in about the Black Swan? Who sat on an alicorn with Sophie just to make sure she was safe? Who’s gotten hurt for Sophie? Who’s comforted Sophie in her times of need? Who’s stuck by her in every single book? Who waited out in the cold just to make sure Sophie made it out alive? Who promised to keep her safe forever to basically her second father? '''Keefe. Arguably, this could also be answered with Fitz but…. Anyways, here’s one of my FAV quotes “That’s why you and Mr. Sencen work so well together. You both push each other to believe in yourselves” - p. 621 Lodestar, I believe with the cognate situation, Sophie pushes Fitz to work harder and stuff but I kinda think that Fitz can’t do this in return whereas Keefe can. Next, Fitz is constantly saying that “I’m Sophie’s cognate so I should go with her” but what does Keefe say “I care about Sophie, I’m going with her to protect her from the witch that calls herself my mother.” Keefe would protect Sophie from anything and everything. A popular Sophitz argument is that Keefe is too “joking, light, dark, idek anymore lol” and they like to remind everyone how Keefe looked up to Alvar having 3 girlfriends at once, let’s remind you how Keefe’s coping mechanism is joking, Keefe could have 3 girlfriends if he wanted at the time, so why did he not? He had billions of crush cuffs gifted to him, so why not? Also, too light? Too dark? Here’s a quote “I’m always serious Foster, especially when you think I’m joking.” Sophie has forgiven Keefe so many times, because she doesn’t give up in him, and Keefe did all those things for Sophie, to protect her, to make sure she was safe. Keefe can read Sophie so well, how would he know Sophie was getting super mad and be able to calm her down? Also, HOW CAN WE FORGET HOW MANY CHARACTERS SHIP SOKEEFE, LIKEEE SO CUTEEEE! I know that this argument isn’t very good, I lost 2 of my best Sophitz debating buddies so I’m a bit rusty but there it is, some reasons why I am a SoKeefe shipper.